Inuyasha x Kagome: Deja de hacerme sufrir
by EternalMars24
Summary: Kagome sufre en silencio por el amor que le tiene a Inuyasha. Un dia los 2 se hacen pareja, pero... ¿Eso implicara dejar de sufrir por aquel amor?


Soy un humano tonto! Que escribe fics y cosas raras! Soy EternalMars! Y si no lees esta historia… ¡Te castigare en el nombre de Kagome!

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Descubriendo Sentimientos?

Era un día soleado, sereno, que te daba una sensación de tranquilidad tan relajante, en esos días todos deben estar de buenas y abrazados como amigos, pero nuestro querido grupo viajero no estaba así.

-ABAJOOO! – se escucho que grito una miko muy conocida por nosotros, Kagome Higurashi, la cual en estos momentos estaba agarrando su mochila para poder volver a irse a su época, recién había tenido una pelea con Inuyasha y prefería no seguir ahí para que no siguieran peleando y el problema aumentara, ¿la culpa de quien? Se preguntaran ustedes, pues del famoso Koga. El día anterior habían estado acampando en el bosque y para la mala suerte de Inuyasha, Koga, estaba rondando por ahí, y… por que no ir a ver a su bella Kagome si estaba por ahí, debió pensar Koga. Asi empezó todo.

-Flash Back-

El grupo estaba comiendo en un hermoso día soleado, mientras no había mas ruido que el de los pájaros cantando, nuestro grupo estaba disfrutando de su comida con tranquilidad y silencio, aunque de repente ese silencio fue perturbado…

Kagome! – se escucho decir detrás de un arbusto y luego se vio corriendo a el mitad lobo Koga, el iba hacia su amada para poder darle un abrazo, pero Inuyasha en un acto rápido provocado por celos y proteger lo que es suyo, lo impidió poniéndose al frente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Quítate! – le grito Koga al Hanyou mientras Kagome miraba desde atrás de Inuyasha, el acto del Hanyou enfureció mucho a la Miko, pues… ¿Qué los amigos no pueden abrazarse? Talvez Koga no venia con intenciones de "ser amigos" pero igual Kagome lo quería por como se comportaba con el.

-Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! – dijo la de ropa colegiala haciendo que el Hanyou quedara estampado en el suelo.

-Kagome… - dijo el Hanyou adolorido mas por lo que hizo que por haber quedado estampado en el suelo.

-Fin Flash Back-

Volviendo con Kagome, ella ya estaba en su época, acostada encima de su cama tratando de relajarse, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la reciente pelea, pues, aunque quisiera negarlo, le duelen mucho las constantes peleas que tiene con el mitad humano, que es tan idiota que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Porque Inuyasha… ¡Porque no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos! – pensó la Miko mientras una lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla, aunque aparentaba ser fuerte ella no es asi, tanto es su dolor por permanecer al lado de Inuyasha como una amiga, y nada mas, solo por que el sigue enamorado de Kikyo… esta vez no pudo contener que más lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, tal vez, si Kikyo no hubiera revivido los 2 podrían estar juntos, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus mejillas mientras de a poco se iba quedando profundamente dormida.

-En la Época Feudal-

-Inuyasha! – grito el pequeño Shippo acompañado por Sango y Miroku a su lado – Ve a pedirle disculpas a Kagome!

-Keh, no lo hare, que venga ella – le respondió Inuyasha no haciéndole ni el menor caso a las palabras que le dijeron.

-A este paso nunca llegaras a algo serio con Kagome, Inuyasha – le dijo Sango haciéndolo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza y seguidamente enfurecerse.

-¡Que dices! – dijo con enojo Inuyasha.

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha, solo te tratamos de decir que Kagome un dia se va a aburrir de sus múltiples peleas provocadas exclusivamente por ti y no va a volver – le dijo Miroku para después levantarle una ceja para ver que decía, esas palabras lo hicieron pensar.

-Vamonos Muchachos – dijo el Monje Miroku con una sonrisa oculta por haber notado que dejo pensando al Hanyou, seguidamente fue retirándose con Sango y Shippo.

¿Qué Kagome no volverá? - pensó Inuyasha asustado por perderla, el le tiene un gran aprecio a su pequeña, ella no se puede ir, sin ella Inuyasha estaría perdido, por eso es que la protege tanto de el mitad lobo. Después de pensar todo eso fue que Inuyasha reacciono para ir a buscar a _**su**_ Kagome.

-Pov. Inuyasha-

Llegue a la ventana de su pieza, pude notar desde a fuera que estaba durmiendo así que entre tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me senté en el suelo, quería admirarla por unos momentos pero al verla fijamente vi que tenía sus mejillas roja, ¿habrá llorado? me pregunte, no le encontré explicación ella siempre se muestra fuerte en nuestras peleas y como que no le hacen el menor daño, tal vez solo se hace la fuerte, me quede viéndola un poco mas, de repente, vi como empezaba a mover los ojos, y ponía una cara de terror, ¿Qué estará soñando? Después vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, ¿Qué le pasa? Estará soñando una pesadilla, ella seguía con esa cara de terror y a la vez susto, también vi como empezaba a sudar, no la podía dejar así y decidí pararme para ir a despertarla, me acerque a ella, le tome los hombros y la moví un poco, ella no despertaba, yo lo seguía intentando pero me quede cansado y hartado, al final me aleje un poco y le grite.

-KAGOMEE! – le grite a ella haciéndola despertar del susto con una cara de horror y toda sudada.

Ella se fregó los ojos y pestañeo 2 veces, para seguidamente empezar a ver su habitación para ver de donde provenía el grito, me vio, y pego un grito que si no fuera porque le tape la boca rápidamente se habría escuchado por toda la casa y tal vez los alrededores.

* * *

Si lees esto es porque llegaste al final! Que bueno… :3 (soy raro lo se ¬¬) pero bue… Este es mi 1er Fic en fanfiction! y el 4to en general! Ojala te haya gustado esta historia que eh escribido! Dejame un Review para que suba conti! O si no… ¡No habrá conti! Se me acabaron las cosas que decir… ¡Hola! (eso lo tuve que haber dicho al principio ¬¬)

Se despide EternalMars! Sin ni una fecha fija de regreso… :)

PD: Este es para ver si les gusta, por eso es corto :)


End file.
